IF You Come Back
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Draco swears that if Hermione comes back he'll be there with her forever. DMXHG


A/N SOPPY DRAMIONE: P

_**A/N song of insperation: www.youtubedotcom/watch?vkJ0W16K5ZW8&featurerelated**_

--

--

--

**C'mon c'mon  
Yeah  
Can you feel me?  
(Baby can you feel me?)  
I've got something to say  
Check it out  
For all this time  
I've been lovin' you girl  
Oh yes I have  
And ever since the day  
You left me here alone  
I've been trying to find  
Oh, the reason why**

**18th of June:**

"I'm sorry Draco I can't do this," Hermione Granger said with tears in her eyes as she walked out of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, not looking back at the man she loved, not looking back when he called her name, she wouldn't look back.

"Hermione!"

"Hermione I love you, don't leave me!" Draco Malfoy pleaded with her as he watched her bushy brown hair disappear amongst the other students whom had just graduated.

It felt as if she was going to throw up, her heart ached badly and her eyes stung with tears as she ran away. She was leaving the person she loved, needed.

**So if I did  
Something wrong  
Please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want  
This love to ever end**

**4 years later:**

The house was tidy, Ron was down stairs watching TV and Harry was in the guest room with Ginny. It was a lovely hot summer's day and she had a week off from work; she had a whole week to herself, to relax and have fun.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and pulled out two butterbeers from the fridge, she Uncapped the lids then walked into the living room. Joining Ron on the sofa, she passed his one and snuggled up beside him.

"Can you believe it's been four years since we left Hogwarts?" Ron said as he took a sip.

Hermione cringed whenever he bought up the subject, her memory flooded with thoughts of her and Draco and how she had left him on the last day of school and not seen him since.

"Seems a long time ago," Hermione, whispered

**And I swear  
If you come back  
Here's my life  
Baby, till the end of time  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side  
'Cause baby  
You're the one I want  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
Oh yes you are**

An entire manor to himself, a big pile of bricks that was of no use to Draco Malfoy. The house was cold and unwelcoming, just as it had been since he could remember growing up in the miserable house. His mother dead, his father in Azkaban and Voldemort still planning his next attack. The dark mark used to be what was on Draco's Christmas list every year, right at the top in green ink he would write:

**Dear Santa.**

**All I want for Christmas is the dark mark.**

The thought made him feel as if he was drowning in guilt. Maybe if he had listened to Hermione and not got the mark, and gone to Dumbledore, maybe she would not have left him…

His mother had made him believe in Santa clause. He supposed it was something for him to look forward to instead of the beatings from his father. He missed his mother so much. He missed Hermione so much.

**I watched you go  
You've taken  
My heart with you  
Oh yes you did  
Every time**

He had tracked her down, he had tried to send her owls but gave up not knowing what to say, he tried ringing her muggle device which she called a _telephone._

**I tried to reach you  
On the phone  
Baby you're never there  
Girl you're never home**

Did she want to see him again? Was she missing him as much as he was she? Were her dreams filled with thoughts of him as his were of she? Was this the way it was meant to be? Only dreaming that she was missing him?

**So if I did something wrong  
Please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want  
This love to ever end  
No, no, no, no**

What did she mean by 'I can't do this?' her last words still echoed in his head

Draco knew, he knew she didn't want to leave him but she had to because she had to protect Harry and Ron from Voldemort, she couldn't risk being with him.

**I swear  
If you come back  
Here's my life  
Baby, till the end of time  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side  
'Cause baby  
You're the one I want  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
Oh yes you are**

Then it clicked. It hit him so hard he smiled at himself in the hall mirror. Radio. Everyone had radio.

Draco grabbed his cloak and grabbed a handful of powder as he stepped into the fireplace and threw the sand "DIAGON ALLEY!"

--

**Maybe I didn't know  
How to show it  
And maybe  
I didn't know  
What to say**

Later on the radio, live:

"Is it on?"

"Hello?"

"Hello," Draco called into the black thing in front of him.

"Just talk!" the man beside him snapped.

"Fine!" Draco snapped back and tried again.

"AHEM, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm here because I need to find someone, I'm here in the hope that this person can hear this, "

--

Hermione picked up the empty glass bottles and vacated the sofa to walk into the kitchen and throw them away.

'_My name is Draco Malfoy'_

Hermione jumped out of her skin, rushed over to the radio, and turned it up.

**This time  
I won't, this time  
Then we can  
Build our lives  
Then we can  
Be as one**

"If your out there Hermione Granger, I need to see you again, its been four years and I miss you like mad, there isn't a second that goes by when I'm not thinking about you, my life has been empty since the day you left me and if you can hear this then this song is for you…" his voice faded as there was a loud fumbling noise for several minutes until a song began to play.

**I swear  
If you come back  
Here's my life  
Baby, till the end of time  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
Oh yeah  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side  
'Cause baby  
You're the one I want  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me)  
Oh yes you are**

And I swear  
If you come back  
Here's my life  
Baby, till the end of time  
(Come back to me  
Come back to me  
Here's my life)  
Oh yeah  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side

Hermione froze and tears started to well up in her eyes as she dashed from the kitchen and without saying, anything to Ron stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Coughing and spluttering from the soot all over her, Hermione landed on the other side and looked up to see a very handsome, blonde wizard sat in shock as she shoot up and dusted herself off.

"Draco? That you?" Hermione asked smiling.

Draco jumped from his seat and immediately had his lips on hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Hermione pulled apart "I'm sorry I left," she whispered.

"I understand Hermione, but I need you," Draco said looking into he brown eyes.

Hermione smiled "You always were a spoilt brat," she giggled and kissed him again.

"I don't care if I never have anything again as long as I have you," Draco said.

"Draco, think of the risks we will be taking, I just don't see how it can work,"

"It will, we have to try at least," he said

"If you stay with me Hermione, ill never leave you, ill never leave your side, I love you so much,"

"there was a time, when I first met you that I was positive I would never hear you say those words"

"ive changed" he said tucking her hair behind one ear.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione said but still felt that it wouldn't work

"Trust me," Draco said, "We can do this,"

"I trust you Draco," Hermione smiled back then caressed his face "You went on the radio to find me, you hate the radio!" she giggled.

"Id do anything for you," Draco replied

"Remember when you said that five years ago?" she smiled

Draco only kissed her again, "I meant it."

"I know," she sighed as she kissed him.

**Maybe I didn't know  
How to show it  
And maybe  
I didn't know  
What to say  
This time  
I won't, this time  
Then we can  
Build our lives  
Then we can  
Be as one**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**


End file.
